A Second Chance At Living
by KittyMarks
Summary: Naruto finally achieves his dreams of becoming Hokage and he is happily in love with his fiancee Sasuke. However all is not well and Konoha is at war, when Naruto enters the fray he is mortally wounded and Sasuke does the only thing he can, timetravel.


A/N: This story is obviously AU and wont be following much of the cannon at all. Naruto is Hokage and has been for five years. Tsunade died when he was nineteen and Jiraiya died when Naruto was seventeen. It is yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Please read and review.

_______________________________________________________________________

A Second Chance At Living.

Chapter one:

By KittyMarks

It was raining heavily, the black sky was illuminated with lightning and harsh winds bent the trees to their will, water pelted down on the sidewalk turning the ground into mud. Not a soul was out in the streets of Konoha, bars and resturants were shut and borded, it looked like a ghost town. The three people inside the Hokages office did not care about the terrible weather, or the lack of life in the village. No, they had worse things to deal with.

"Iwa troops have crossed the border. At this rate the northern fort wont hold! It will be a massacre" Shikamaru yelled angrily, slamming a report down on the table, the aged wood groaned from the force. Naruto winced and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair.

"We can't send reinforcements, Shika you know that! If we abandon the western fort Kumo will attack through Grass Country. Sunas forces are stretched even thinner than ours so we can't ask Gaara for help. And you know I can't leave Konoha!" the blonde said his voice was pained. Sasuke put a sympathetic hand on Narutos shoulder. He really had chosen the worst possible time to become Hokage. But with Tsunade and Jiraiya dead he had no choice, it was either that or the village would fall into turmoil, destroying itself from the inside out.

"You have to do something! If you don't hundreds of our troops will die, Inos out there!" Shikamaru cried. He hadnt wanted his wife to leave Konoha, she was four months pregnant, but Ino had insisted that she be allowed to go to the North fort. At the time it had been the safest, what with Iwa holding a ceasefire with Konoha. It had been a ruse and as soon as Konoha gave and inch of its guard, Iwa started attacking.

Now Konoha was caught in a pincer attack between the Stone and the Cloud. they literaly didn't have a man to spare and Shikamaru knew this, he was however, blinded with worry for his wife and friends, they all were. Sasuke looked worriedly at Naruto. The blonde hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in a month and he had dark bags under his eyes, his skin was pale and he was begining to develope a fever.

Naruto simply wasnt made for this, he wasn't made to send people out to their deaths, to seperate family and comrades. It was begining to take its toll and Sasuke didn't know how much more the blonde could take. He glared at Shikamaru angrily, the brunette however, ignored him in favour of chewing out Naruto.

"You sent my wife there! My pregnant wife! You have to do something, anything!" he shouted, Naruto flinched at each statement, like the words were physical wounds. Sasuke knew that the blonde blamed himself. It wasn't his fault but he would still take the blame. It was one of his annoying but endearing qualitys and Sasuke wished he'd outgrow it. The last thing they needed was a Kage with a guilt-complex.

Sasuke walked around the table and grasped Shikamaru firmly by the arm, okay he might have nearly broken the limb but that was besides the point. He then dragged the protesting Nara out the door and told him to come back later when he stopped acting like a child and got his act together. He slammed the door with a satisfied grunt.

He returned to find Naruto with his head in his hands. The blond looked so small and defeated and Sasuke hated it. He walked over to Naruto and gently hugged him, planting a small kiss on the top of his head. The blonde sighed and leaned back into Sasukes chest, he was about to pass out from emotional fatigue.

Ino was not the only friend down at the northern fort. Sakura, Choji, Kiba and Lee were all down there. Hinata, Neji, Shino, Kakashi and TenTen were down at the western fort. In fact all of his close friends except for Sasuke and Shikamaru were out of the village and Shikamaru was still angry with him. Naruto didn't know what he would do if the Uchiha ever did leave. He theorised that he would probably have a spectacular and very public break down.

After a while Narutos breathing slowed and his eyes fluttered closed. Sasuke gave a small relieved smile at the sight, finally Naruto was getting some sleep. So, naturaly something would have to come along and wake him up. A worn out looking chunin burst through the doors shouting "Hokage Sama!". Naruto was shocked into awakeness and blinked groggily at the chunin who was waving a report franticaly in his face.

"Hokage sama, I don't think this is any time to be sleeping!" the chunin said disaprovingly, frowning at the tired blonde. Naruto grimanced and gestured numbly at the report.

"What have you got there?"

"Iwa have breached the northern border, provisions are low due to Iwa shinobi cutting off supply carts. They need help up there sir!" the Chunin said, shoving the report under Narutos nose. The blonde looked guilty at being caught asleep and also worried. If Iwa got past the Northern fort then Konoha would be next. He stood and looked at the chunin who now took in his Hokages disheveled appearance with a bit of guilt.

"Okay, alert all the genin and tell them to round up the civilians and get them out through escape point five, to Suna. Send a message out to all the jounin and chunin left in the village, we're going to help!" Naruto said, the chunins face brightened and he saluted his Hokage. Sasuke looked at him in disbelief.

"You can't be thinking of going with them Naruto!?" he yelled loosing his cool, the chunin took a step back in alarm. Sasuke was the only one who could get away with adressing the Hokage like that. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, his eyes icy and said in a dangerous tone.

"Oh, and why wouldnt I be?"

"Because you haven't slept in a week! Your dead on your feet, If you go out there like this you wont come back alive!" Sasuke shouted grabbing Narutso shoulders and shaking him. The blonde shrugged Sasuke off and told the frightened chunin to go. The brown haired nin ran out the door and paused just before he left to look at his tired Kage. Naruto would get them through this, he knew he would.

"Sasuke, I have to do this. Konoha is finished. We were still recovering from the Oto/Suna attack when Kumo started attacking and now with Iwa in the mix I don't think we'll make it. We don't have the men or the money to keep this war going!" Naruto said his blue eyes were dull, resigned. He knew he wouldn't be coming back from this alive. The war had really changed the bubbly blonde, orange was a thing of the past and ramen was a luxury that no-one could afford these days.

"I need you to round up your Anbu divisions, They are to accompany us!" Naruto said putting his Hokages hat on over his messy locks before walking to the door. "I'm going home to get some supplys and weapons, I'll meet you and your Anbu at the gate in two hours" and then he left his robe swishing out behind him.

Sasuke stood there staring at the ceiling, his jaw was set and his onyx eyes were furious. This wasn't the way things should be, not when his Naruto had finaly gotten everything he wanted. It wasn't fair. Though Sasuke had learned, that if there was one sure thing in life apart from death, it was its unfairness.

With a final glance at the open door Sasuke dissapeared in a cloud of smoke and leaves. He had his orders.

_______________________________________________________________________

Okay I'm just going to give you the general ages of everybody.

Naruto- 25.  
Sasuke-26.  
Kakashi-39.  
The rookie nine- aprox 25.

_______________________________________________________________________


End file.
